The Cozy Inn
by Cobaltic
Summary: Link and Zelda find themselves in a modern world away from the land of Hyrule. This is their perfect escape...  Link x Zelda . Not specific to any video game in the series. This was my first fanfiction, and I was 15, haha. Rated M, please enjoy!


"Tell me... If I hurt you"

"Do not worry about me, Link. I know you will not intentionally hurt me"

"O-Okay... I'm a little nervous, though. I apologize ahead of time for my mistakes"

Zelda giggled, and smiled. She reached her hand towards Link's face and grazed his jaw with the tips of her fingers. She whispered, "I love you", and then returned to her position of lying down. Link took a deep breath, and glanced at his surroundings. He and Zelda were in a hotel room. Room 309, in The Cozy Inn, to be exact.

They had undressed each other, and were together on the bed. Zelda lied on her back, her blonde locks covering the pillow underneath her head. She rubbed her nipples with the tips of her fingers, and enjoyed it as they became hard. Her knees were spread wide, ready for Link. Link kneeled in front of Zelda, hands placed firm on Zelda's knees. He closed his eyes, and prepared himself. When he opened them, Zelda gave him a playful smile, and closed her eyes, telling him that he can go ahead whenever he wishes. Link clenched his jaw, and decided to get the beginning over with.

He raised Zelda's legs so that they were placed on his shoulders, and he grabbed her thighs. Immediately, and without warning, he slammed his erected dignity within Zelda. A loud moan escaped her lips, and she winced in pain. Her legs dropped, and were wrapped around Link's thighs. He felt a prickle of sweat begin to bead his forehead. He continued, though. His man-part continuously pounded into Zelda's vaginal opening. She moaned louder, and louder, yet her body indicated that she yearned for more. She whispered that she could not take in all of Link, but he paid no attention. Their bodies were entwined, and acted on their own impulse.

Link's speed increased, and the amount of power he used to thrust into Zelda was so strong, that blood leaked from her vagina, and made a tiny pool at her anus. "Z-Zelda..." Link whispered, his fingers bruising the sides of Zelda's thighs. Zelda continued to scream. Her moans echoed throughout the room, and no doubt that she can be heard throughout the entire floor. The bed rattled, and the headboard smacked against the wall, echoing the rhythm of Link's thrusts. They both breathed heavily, and Zelda forcefully grabbed her breasts out of pain. "I'm... going to... release... Z-Zelda," Link said between breathes. Zelda's legs invited him, and held him close to her. Link let out a brief moan, and Zelda yelled in such relief when she felt his semen burst within her. When Link pulled out, their juices had mixed, and Zelda, orgasmic from the pleasure, had an orgasm all over Link's dignity, and herself. The small pool of blood that had gathered around her anus was now mixed with semen, and her juices. Link handled his cock, and semen was sprayed over Zelda's vagina, her breasts, and her face. She licked the areas around her mouth, and began to play with the juices around her crotch. Link dropped her legs, and kneeled in front of the bed.

He grabbed her thighs once more, and this time pulled her towards his open mouth. Zelda spread her vagina with her fingers, and he caressed the skin with his tongue. Zelda bit her bottom lip to prevent her from moaning, but her juices were escaping her slowly. Link smiled, and thrust his tongue into Zelda slowly. He pulled it out, and then began again. He felt her juices on his tongue, and in his mouth. They fed him pleasure, and he desired more of it. His already erected dignity was becoming harder. Zelda played with his hair while he busied himself with her juices. His hands reached for her breasts, and lingered there. He twisted her nipples with his fingers, and picked at them. He caressed her breasts and held them in his hands and made them bounce at will. The semen that had been sprayed on her body leaked off her nipples and circled her large and plentiful breasts.  
>When Link was finished, he stood, and once again lifted Zelda's legs over his shoulders. This time, he teased at her anus with his cock. "Link... You're... S-so hard," Zelda commented. He realized this as well. His dignity was as hard as a brass rod, and he was more than ready to thrust it heavily into Zelda's anus. He gradually inserted himself into her anus, and then pulled it out, teasing her as much as possible. He spread her cheeks, spit on her anus, and watched as it seeped into her. A brief moan escaped her, and before she could take a breath, he had begun to thrust her once more. She screams once again, and Link pounded his cock into her continuously. He was more agile this time, and sweat dripped down the sides of his face. It appeared to be that he was ripping apart her anus, but only a very large and gaping hole was visible. "Grraahh!" He shouted. He pounded harder, and harder. Zelda felt his cock deep within her. She estimated that it was about twelve inches right now, and she held herself back from sucking on it and having the cum explode in her mouth. Link felt his dignity build-up with more semen. Before he could warn her, it spurted out of him at such a rate that Zelda arched her back in pleasure, and pulled him towards her. His cock lingered on her vagina, and he pushed her forward on the bed. He kneeled in front of her, and wiped the sweat on his forehead with his forearm.<p>

Zelda reached out to entwine her arms around his neck, and steady herself on his man-part. Link lifted her off the bed, and she became comfortable with his erected self inside her vagina once more. He pushed her against a wall, and began to thrust upwards into her. She held tightly onto Link's neck, and ran her nails up and down his back. Her previous juices as well as his semen oozed out of her and slid off his penis. He shifted his hands from her rear to her breasts, and held her there against the wall. The ground seemed to shake as he pushed and pulled himself on her quickly. The people in the neighbouring room knocked heavily on the wall Link and Zelda were against. They both disregarded it. Zelda decided to assist Link and gradually lift herself on and off his cock; similar to a lap dance, but he was standing and she was curled around him. In the back of Link's mind he was very impressed with her. She accepted his dignity over and over again, and invited the heavy pounds, slams, and thrusts inside of her. He was eager to find out whether she spat or swallowed.

When Link released himself within her once again, he groped her breasts so tightly that milk seeped out of the nipples and sprayed onto his chest. Roughly, he threw her onto the bed where she moaned and poked at the juices oozing from her vagina. He lay down next to her, and she knew what he desired. Weakly, she gathered herself at Link's crotch where he pulled her head back and invited her to pleasure him more. She ran the tips of her fingers around his testicles and his crotch, and finally around the head of his manhood. She bent forward and used her tongue to tease the head, and Link felt a slight groan inside his throat. He slightly pushed himself into her mouth, overpowered with such a desire to watch her choke on him. However, she agreed to him, and her mouth slid over his cock, swallowing whatever semen was released into her mouth. His groan escaped, and she knew how vulnerable he was at that moment. She roughly wrapped her hand around his dignity, and pushed her entire mouth on his penis, having her tongue wander all over him. Link clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. His semen was swallowed every time, and very little leaked off the corners of Zelda's mouth. When that did occur, she seductively licked it around her mouth. She ran her free hand on Link's chest, where he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. He whispered, "I love you so much" and held her hand tightly. There was a multitude of knocks at their door, but once again, they disregarded it. The knocks surprised Link, and he felt his semen gather once again, prepared to explode within Zelda's mouth. Zelda was agile, and accepted his premeditated semen. At that moment, the hotel room door burst open, revealing the manager, a male and female, and a police officer leading them. When Link was about to speak, he exploded in Zelda's mouth. The semen was so heavy that she briefly choked, and it spilled all over her body.

"What in the name of-" The manager shouted. The police officer sighed, "I told you. I'm not needed here; you can take care of it". Zelda starred in shock at the people standing at the door, and the fact that she and Link were exposed to them. She immediately crawled into the bed with Link, where he pulled the sheets over them, revealing the tiny spot of blood mixed with semen and Zelda's juices. The manager looked away, and said angrily, "You called me here for this? They're making love! It's their honeymoon! Let them be". The man looked at the female who was with him. They both kindly looked away from the nude couple in the bed and apologized. The manager asked if Link and Zelda could please try to be a little quieter, due to fact that they have been active for five hours, and it was six o'clock in the morning. When the group of people had closed the door and walked away, Link looked at Zelda. She blushed, and gave him a smile.

"You have… A little something there," Link said, wiping away semen that had trickled down to her collarbone.  
>"Thank you... Link"<br>"Zelda... Thank you for showing yourself to me. You are truly beautiful," Link said, caressing her back.  
>"I love you, Link"<br>"And I love you, Zelda"

They lay there for some time, enjoying being in each other's presence. They curled up together, and due to the soreness of their bodies, quickly fell asleep together...


End file.
